


West-Allen Kiss

by kjavdekar



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry Allen & Iris West Friendship, F/M, Fanfiction, Feelings, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, Love, Love Confessions, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjavdekar/pseuds/kjavdekar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris confesses to Barry</p>
            </blockquote>





	West-Allen Kiss

Barry walks in from a long day and see’s Iris on the couch with her laptop open. He notices her posting another blog entry about “The Flash” and smiles to himself. Iris was his biggest fan. Ever since they were kids, she always believed in him. Barry loved that. Even when Iris didn’t know his secret she still supported him. Thinking about this brought a smile across his face. Iris was his best friend, and god did he love her.

“Hey Iris.” Barry says

A little startled Iris says, “Hey Barry. I didn’t hear you come in. How was your day?”

“Long, and exhausting. Not easy being “The Scarlet Speedster” says Barry with a wink.

“Well I guess it’s a good thing you don’t get tired.” Iris smiled back.

“How was your day?” Barry asks.

“Nothing too exciting, just updated the blog and did some laundry.” “Actually thinking about grabbing some coffee at Jitters. Care to join?” “I actually needed to talk to you about something.”

“I’d love to, let me just shower really quick. There was a case today of a man who was literally melted into a wall. So I need to get the smell of arsine off of me.”

Before Iris even got a chance to say okay, Barry speeds off and is down within seconds. Freshly showered, hair disheveled, wearing jeans and plaid red and black shirt. One of Iris’s favorites.

A few months after Eddie’s passing, Iris began to think about her and Barry again. What it would be like to be with someone who knew her better than herself sometimes. She would catch herself linger when he smiled, or the way he would lean on the wall with his hands in his pockets. Iris was extremely aware of Barry’s physique these days. Especially in his Flash body suit. Barry had become a man she very much wanted to be with. She thought of mentioning it to him today at coffee. But she wondered if maybe it would be too soon, seeing as how Barry and Patty broke up 2 months ago. Iris had asked Barry what happened with that but he never gave a straight answer. He would just mumble something about how Patty felt they couldn’t be together when he hid his identify from her for so long. So they broke up and she transferred to another city.

On the drive to Jitters Iris kept thinking about Barry. She didn’t know what but something changed for her that Christmas day when Barry told her how he felt. Suddenly the things she used to find dorky about him, like his scientific rants made her want to kiss him. Overnight her best friend turned into this hot guy who’s incredibly smart and sexy. Had she always felt this way? She thought maybe she could be the girl she’s always telling Barry he deserves to be with. I mean who better to be in love with then your best friend?

When they arrived at Jitters, Iris went to go grab a seat while Barry went to order. She always let him order seeing as he knew exactly what she liked.

The thought of telling Barry made her anxious. She had a million knots in her stomach, and felt like she was going to throw up. But the idea of Barry feeling the same way was just too much for her heart to take.

A few minutes later Barry came back to the table with a crohnut and a Americano with an extra shot. “Just the way you/I like it” they said in unison.

“Thanks Bear.” Iris smiles.

“So what did you want to talk to me about?” Barry says with a intrigued look on his face.

Iris didn’t even know where to begin. She had thought about this moment for the past few weeks and how it would affect their friendship. If he felt the same way still, if he wanted to be with her, if telling him so close to Barry and Patty’s break up was a bad idea. If she should wait longer. In her head she could write pages and pages on the subject, but at this time words were at a loss.

Realizing she hasn’t said anything for about 3 minutes now, and noticing Barry staring at her she blurts out … “How long have we known each other Bear?”

Barry replies…”Oh man like 17 years, give or take.” a smile flashes across his face.

“Why whats up?” Barry wonders.

Mustering up all her courage and hoping not to make an idiot out of herself Iris says … “I’ve been thinking about that Christmas day when you told me how you felt.”

A confused look sweeps across Barry’s face. “Oh? What about it?”

“I mean it isn’t a big deal or anything but I was just maybe wondering if you might still feel the same way now.” “I’ve been thinking about us and …” Immediately regretting asking him, Iris feels her cheeks burning into a bright red and looks down.

Barry is caught completely off guard. He never thought Iris felt the same way. He hoped and pinned for her but ever since she decided to go ahead and move in with Eddie, he tried not to think about the whole situation anymore. Now in his head he thought about all the times Iris would smile at him, or playfully smack his arm or hug him a little longer than usual. “Has she felt the same way?” “For how long?” “Why didn’t she say something sooner?” His heart began to swell with feelings of him and Iris finally being together. He’s only wanted to hear those words since he could remember. But maybe he was jumping to conclusions. I mean she had never said she wanted to be with him.

Finally looking up at Barry, Iris notices a gigantic grin sweep across Barry’s face. She continues to stay silent, wondering if that smile meant a good thing or he was going to let her down easy. Just as she’s about to say “I don’t want things to be weird again Barry.”

Barry takes Iris’s hand and gently rubs her hand with his thumbs. “Maybe we should talk somewhere a little more private?” In a flash Iris and Barry find themselves on the rooftop of Jitters. Her favorite place to think. Except now it was filled with memories of her clandestine meetings with The Flash a.k.a her best friend Barry Allen.

Standing by the exit door, not knowing what to say next Iris twiddles her thumbs like a school girl who has just told the boy she has a crush on about her feelings. Before she even says a word, she feels a gust of wind on the back of her neck and Barry is standing behind her breathing so softly on her neck yet not nearly as close as she would like.

Staring deeply into her eyes, Barry turns Iris around…”You were saying?”

Catching her breathe, Iris stutters. “I don’t know, Um… I don’t want to be insensitive to the fact that you and Patty just broke up, but lately, I just can’t stop thinking about you.” Fighting back tears Iris continues. “Ever since Eddie died, I’ve been trying to get my heart back together. But it seems like everything is getting in the way. My mom coming back, finding out that I have a brother, you and Patty.” she trails off…

“Me and Patty?” Barry interrupts

“Yes.” Iris says

“Since then?” Seeming surprised.“But you always said you were happy for me?” Barry questions

“I was lying Barry.” Iris admits “Just like you were when I was with Eddie.”

The look of knowing and regret spreads across Barry’s face. As he remembers all those times Iris would kiss Eddie in front of him and he would do everything he could not to make it seem like his heart was shattering.

Feeling the tears stinging her eyes Iris continues…“I tried to deny my feelings for so long, and I just can’t do that anymore Bear. I don’t want to do that anymore.” Teardrops now streaming down Iris’s face

Barry takes in a deep breath. His voice is shaking but he manages to say exactly what Iris needed to hear. He takes her hand and places it on his heart. “My feelings for you have not changed Iris. I have been in love with you since I can remember. You are and will always be my best friend and my deepest love. You know everything about me, there are no surprises anymore. You are the reason my heart beats so fast, and the only time it slows down is when I catch a glimpse of your smile.”

“Oh Barry!” Iris cries and buries her face in his chest. The feeling of elation fills Iris’s heart. Barry holds her in a tight embrace.

A few minutes pass and Iris has stopped crying and looks up into Barry’s eyes. His beautiful hazel-green eyes. She could stare at him for hours and never get bored. When did he become so good looking? She wonders. Barry wipes away the tears from Iris’s face. She smiles.

He tilts her chin up and inches his lips closer to hers. Iris moves in closer to Barry. Breathing in every moment; the smell of the air, his scent, the look in his eyes, his perfect face and the lips she had been so eager to kiss. Her hand remains on his heart and she can feel it beating like the speed of lighting. Before she can say anything Barry’s lips are on hers, soft and gentle at first but then hard and yearning. Sparks race through her blood like she’s set on fire. A sweet burning sensation she welcomes.  
She could live in this moment forever with him.

As their lips part Iris has the biggest, goofiest smile on her face. A smile she forgot she had. But the moment felt right, Barry felt right, and she wouldn’t want it with anyone else.

◀▶


End file.
